towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Excruciating Break
.jpg| }} |} |hp=9603250|def=35360|coin=155|esk=341}} |} : 'Elemental magic... She's not ordinary!' : 'Odin was holding back. He did not even aim at her... He couldn't do it after all.' : You said you were weak at sorcery and martial art... I don't understand. Did you really betray me? ...Answer me, Frigg! : ... 【Defeated BOSS】 : You trust a stranger more than your wife... : ...Not really. If you had discovered that Summoner was a demon spy, he wouldn't have brought you here. Rather, he would've killed you to conceal his identity. It only makes sense if you're lying. : 'I knew the truth the moment Summoner brought Frigg here... I hate my rational mind.' Odin stepped up to Frigg and lifted her chin with Gungnir. He eyed her beautiful face with mixed feelings. It reminded him of their first encounter... }} |hp=2342980|def=2620|coin=566|esk=117}} |hp=5319560|def=3490|coin=474|esk=1183}} |hp=2342980|def=2620|coin=566|esk=117}} |} : Hm...huh? S-sorry! I didn't mean to... : Relax. It was me who lay you on my lap. : ...Aren't you afraid of me? : What's so scary about an unconscious man? Besides, I know you. You're Odin, the man who inherited the Armour of Runes, right? Your name is known by everyone in the North. You were born to be admired. : You're exaggerating. I passed out because the Runes power exceeded by body's threshold. What a shame. It must've disappointed you. : Of course not. You put this on for the North. Not everyone has the courage to wear it. It's too heavy in many ways. Instead of disappointment, I feel more curious about the reason why you are willing to put it on... : Heavy...? I don't think so. Id endure the greatest pain the bring bliss of the North and the people. 【Enter Wave 3】 : You're always thinking of the North... What about your bliss? : My bliss? : See? You never think about yourself... I'm just an ordinary girl, but I can always let you rest on my lap. : Come here whenever you feel fragile with all the burdens on your shoulders. Together we'll think about how to make you happy. 【Meet BOSS】 : 'I've been barely surviving since I was born. Later when Mímir chose me, I thought my sacrifice for the North was necessary. Can I really ask for happiness? I've never thought about it.' 【Defeated BOSS】 Since that day, Odin would visit Frigg to chit-chat. He enjoyed spending time with her. Being with her made him feel warm. : 'This is what she calls happiness... I hope that it will stay.' : Frigg, the demons' attacks are getting more frequent. I've got to head to the frontline to lead my army... Are you willing to come with me? : ...You'd go even if I refused because you belong to the North... I'll go. Come see me whenever you're tired. It's the most I can do for you. : Thank you. I'll defeat the demon race and restore peace in the North! }} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=188}} |hp=465217|def=3490|coin=474|escape=5|esk=425}} |hp=862453|def=3120|coin=188}} |hp=9542890|def=6890|coin=6383|esk=324|wsk=10118}} |} : Frigg, why did you betray us? : ...It was an order. The North must lose to the demons. : You admitted it... How dare you betray us? Thousands of Aesirians died because of you. I'll dig your heart out to feed the souls of the deceased! Thor raised his god hammer in anger. As he leapt towards Frigg with rabid bloodlust, Odin blocked his attack. 【Enter Wave 4】 : Let me leave, and I'll gift something beautiful to you. 【Wave 4 - retreated】 : How kind you are! You can take this colourful thing from me. 【Meet BOSS】 : Odin, what are you doing? : ... : You've been obsessed with this betrayer. I'll wake you up with this very hammer! : Stop! I'm not against you! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Tut! Are you going this far to protect this betrayer? : ...You couldn't kill your people when they were under demons' control, could you? We have feelings. That's why there are things we can't do. : But... Dang it! Fortune never ceases to fool us! : Well... She doesn't have to die. THe demons sent here here. She must have information we need. We can use that. : ...Put her in for interrogation. I'll gather information, defeat the demons and restore peace in the North! }} zh:痛苦的決裂